Children of the Planet
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This takes place after the first mission of the Final Fantasy 7 game. Some of the various childhoom memories of the characters.
1. Cloud's Memories

Final Fantasy 7 ~ Children of the Planet  
  
Upon the planet and in the city of Midgar Children played about throughout the various different sectors. Sector 7 was one of these places that was packed with children. Everyday they would frolic around this sector and watched the grown ups and those older than them tend to their duties. As people came and went. They would be fascinated by some of these grown ups and wanted to be just like them  
  
One of these are the group known as Avalanche. The Members of Avalanche were like Super Heroes to them. They had hoped that one day when they grow up, they could join the Avalanche group and fight against monsters and the soldiers of Shinra.  
  
"I am Barrett! I will shoot you all with my gun-arm. *pow* *pow* pow* Die  
monsters! Ha Ha!"  
  
A little boy was playing while running around. Taking out his right arm, stretching it out and pretending to shoot as if there was a gun attached to it. Another boy whined.  
  
"Hey! That's no fair! You got to be Barrett last time! I want to be  
Barrett."  
  
"Look at me! I found a whole 100 gil dropped on the ground! It's all mine.  
I'm going to get some equipment with it and fight off some monsters!"  
  
A girl at the age of 7 came running towards the group of young boys playing. She was showing off her gil to them. With excitement over her face. This girl was a huge admirer of Tifa Lockheart. As the girl ran during the next moment away from the boys towards the nearby shop. The young boys surely knew that the shopkeeper wouldn't allow a kid to buy any weapons to fight.  
  
They kept continuing to play. Until they spotted their heroes run back towards the boy's direction and they were going to their headquarters. This time they spotted a new member with them. This one had blonde spiky hair and had a huge sword tied to his back. All the boys playing around this small little town sector were amazed once they got a glance at this new recruit.  
  
One of the boys quickly took the chance to go forward to ask for his name. The new member of Avalanche replied back,  
  
"My name is Cloud Strife. I'm not a member of Avalanche. I'm just a  
mercenary and I'm in it for the Gil. So don't expect me to stick around  
that much. I'm also an EX-soldier."  
  
The boys were even more excited once hearing about the new guy. Cloud Strife was now starting to become their new hero. One boy pretended to be swinging around a big sword. Cloud overheard him saying that he was Cloud, an EX-soldier. As Cloud was walking away from them and towards the small headquarters of Avalanche he chuckled to himself with the children's play. In their mind Cloud was their new hero and this satisfied Cloud a bit as he smiled. He thought,  
  
"Him? A hero? Now isn't that something..."  
  
Then this made Cloud think about his childhood memories. Flashes of his memories came to him. He remembered back to the days when he was around the age of these children. He used to pretend and play as though he was Sephiroth. Sephiroth was once his hero back in the days when he was the greatest soldier of Shinra. Now Shinra had become corrupted, and Cloud wondered about Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud remembered once being a child of this planet. Now Shinra was slowly starting to destroy it. The war against Shinra began with the Avalanche and Shinra was announcing them as terrorists that had to be stopped. They were terrorists because of their rebellious acts but it was all for a good cause. Cloud had gotten to the point when he could care less what happened to the planet or anything.  
  
More childhood thoughts came to him now. His past childhood at Nibelheim. When he used to always go over to play with Tifa. Cloud really missed those old childhood days. Then this made him remember about the promise he had made with Tifa a long time ago. She would probably ask him to help her and the Avalanche gang to rebel against Shinra. Cloud thought that if he was paid well he would do anything they wanted him to.  
  
When Cloud almost reached the Avalanche's headquarters, still thinking about his childhood, something in his mind had triggered. This made him remember about a certain dream that had effected him at the time. Now it really seemed to be bothering him. Even though it appeared to be too farfetched to be true, Cloud had remembered that it all began with a corrupt corporation and then the dream was filled with even more chaotic happenings.  
  
A shadow from the depths of darkness crept in his dream, this shadow slaughter many and it was as though they were on a journey to seek ultimate power that would destroy the planet. A member of Shinra? Someone even more evil than the corporation of Shinra? This dream was able to stick with Cloud since during his childhood over 10 years ago because on that very night Cloud remembered awaking and yelling out.  
  
His mother had come immediately to his shouting to see what was wrong. On that very night someone close to Cloud had died. Cloud's uncle had died that night from a monster attacking him. Shaking these thoughts away Cloud merely put aside these memories and thought.  
  
"This is the present now. Nothing terrible will happen. It's only Shinra we have to worry about. I will just pretend this dream didn't exist. Get the  
gil so I can leave and live in peace. Everything will all be fine and I  
won't ever have to let my childhood memories haunt me... I hope..." 


	2. Sephiroth Remembers

Final Fantasy 7 Children of the Planet  
  
"Father? What are Chocobos? I heard that they are great to ride!" A little boy with short, white hair, wearing a black robe questioned this to his father, Hojo, one day. Hojo, a scientist with long black hair and round glasses looked into the dark eyes of his son and spoke, "Sephiroth! Those aren't important and never will be! They are big, dumb yellow birds that should be exterminated like anything else on this planet!"  
  
The young boy, Sephiroth, admired his father and learned a lot from him... "Damn these memories keep haunting me. It's all Hojo's fault I'm corrupted like this, and I enjoy it too! It's with my life I have to find mother, and I must become a god." Sephiroth knew that nothing could stop him at this point, as he was climbing Shinra's headquarters, planning to kill the corporation's President.  
  
"Here. I give this sword to you, Sephiroth. Only you will be able to use and control it, bringing out absolute powers." More childhood memories sprang into Sephiroth's mind as he was almost reaching the top. He could remember back to the very first day he received his sword, Masamune, at age 13, from his father Hojo. Sephiroth especially remembered the words that Hojo whispered to him after Sephiroth received his new weapon. "With this, it'll allow you to bring a lot of destruction and bloodshed. No one on this planet is ever innocent and they deserve nothing more than to be slained by this sword. Yet the time will come when the inner you, your real self, will come out. Until then, you will be disguised."  
  
Sephiroth's real self didn't come out until almost 7 years after he received his Masamune, and this happened almost 7 years before this moment now. It had been 14 years in which he had his weapon that killed so many, with him. The bloodshed would never end until he gained his Ultimate powers. Even for him, it would take time.  
  
While Sephiroth was coming up the building, he was almost 10 floors from the top, but here he had to stop at this floor. This is because a guard had spotted his shadow, and immediately Sephiroth wanted to stealth his intrusion. With that, Sephiroth took out his Long Sword and slashed the Guard dead, and others that were around. The blood was running down his sword and trickling down onto the floor. Sephiroth didn't care about this, he had to kill the President, and now rescue the Prisoners.  
  
Sephiroth would now walk up to the top floor. While he was walking, a trail of blood was left behind him. Sephiroth never had any fear at the risk of being found. If he was found, more would simply die by his sword. As Sephiroth passed by a Lab, more memories came to him, but this time it was painful ones. In this memory, it was when he was very young. He was attached to various different machines in some tube. He can still remember Hojo's evil laughter, and then the flashing of lightsm as many tubes surrounding his were producing humans out of nowhere. Most of these and their features looked just like his.  
  
Concentrate...Sephiroth needed to focus away of his pathetic Childhood memories. This was it, no more. He would completely wipe them away for now on. That last one was the final one, and no more to come. He was so close to the President now. The kill will be brought, and something new will begin. 


	3. Tifa's Nice childhood

Final Fantasy 7 Children of the Planet 

'My Hero will come and save me one day when I am in trouble.' This had stuck with Tifa since she was a child and her best friend in the whole world had left one day to become a soldier. Even at that young age, she had love for him, and was hoping that he almost felt the same way too.

When the day finally came that she saw him again, it turned out as something she wouldn't have expected as it did back in her childhood dreams. He seemed as if he was uncaring and it didn't seem like he didn't remember their promise. Tifa would ask him about that too.

Cloud, the one that she hasn't seen for so many years but she never forgot him and still had love for him. Hopefully something would bring them close together again. Tifa was wishing strongly for this. There was one thing she had to remember, that everything couldn't be like they were in the past. Cloud probably had moved on and perhaps she could too...but still there was a chance that something could happen.

When Cloud left the slums to continue the work for the 'Avalanche', Tifa walked around the slums of sector 7. She watched the children run around and play. She wished that she could be one of them. Playing out in the hidden sun. Not having a care in the world and letting all the grown-ups worrying about everything. Tifa wants to go back to her childhood days so Cloud would be the way he used to be, and times seemed peaceful and fun.

Even though many years have passed since now and her childhood days. They seem to have been wasted and worthless. When Cloud came back, Tifa felt as though there would now be hope and an actual future in her life. Could that hope become shattered? Only the future holds this answer, along with memories to come back. The memories Tifa holds on to are those mainly focused on her childhood. These memories consume her mind towards and into the future...


	4. Yuffie had Childish Nightmares

Final Fantasy 7 Children of the Planet

Yuffie could remember back to those days when her father and the people she knew were obsessed in collecting materia. This was kept as her childhood memory. The obsession over collecting materia still exists today.

Yuffie has growin into this, and she too craved everything about having all the materia in the world or possibly the whole planet. This ambition was driven from her childhood memories, but back then everything was better. People used to be happy in Wutai, but now they seem to always worry and hide a lot more things from stranger's eyes.

A lot of corruption is going on in the planet and land she was living on. Yuffie and her people felt like they were being heavily invaded, or at least starting to become so. Ninjas, just like the people of Wutai, were meant to and had skill of secrecy, stealth, and even stealing, but their skills and purposes seemed to be brought out to extremes.

While in the forests upon another continent from her homeland, Yuffie was sitting against a tree, thinking about her childhood days, and daydreaming about reliving them. This made her feel happy inside. The memories of her first lessons to becoming a skilled fighter within Wutai. She even chuckled at the memories when she used to steal from the markets and when she was caught, she would use the excuse that she was practicing her skills of a ninja in training.

Not many let her off easily, especially her father. He would give her some of his own punishments, and this taught Yuffie that she shouldn't steal from her own village and people, but anywhere else was fine to perfect her thieving skills. So many great memories, and it was so peaceful in these forests. No disturbances to Yuffie's current state of a childish mind.

There was times when Yuffie didn't have all fond childhood memories. When she was really young and small, she used to have horrible dreams, frightening nightmares...These were memories that she simply wanted to bury away and forget forever, but they haunted her...

All in all, she was pretty fortunate throughout her life, and her Father was there to help her get through her bad dreams, but this time it was different, and she didn't have her father there to help her. This time, as she was older and understood more and thought back to it, it really seemed to bother her.

The Nightmare, it had to do with Materia and the planet. A link between these two, and other factors involved that seemed too complicated for her comprehensions. The planet looked like it was going through turmoil, in her dream. She didn't just have this dream just once either while she was a child. It oftened varied.

Now Yuffie doesn't really get dreams, but if she did, would she still get those Nightmares? What did it mean? her train of thought opon her childhood went off track as some people could be heard trepassing into the forest between North Coral and Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie was here first, but maybe she can fight them for some Materia they might be holding.

This was the present now. She had to put away her childhood and the memories she had back then. Her future continued on...


	5. Cid Dreams in the sky

Final Fantasy 7 Children of the Planet

Back when Cid Highwind was a child, he just loved and admired the beauty of the sky. All he mostly did in his youth was to gaze into the sky. He often would imagine some kind of vehicle of some sort fly in through these skies. After watching creatures fly through these skies, who couldn't anything else be flying within the skies. When Cid grew up, he wanted to create vehicles that flew and soared through the beautiful blue sky.

Here he was today, in Rocket Town. The day was filled with vehicles flying through the sky. These were known as planes or an airship. Cid's childhood dream had came true quite a few years back, but now at his age, his dream became more advanced. For he wanted to go further than beyond the sky.

Right now he was in a rocket, fixing up this rocket. The flying vehicle that he was dreaming of taking him up to outer space. This was above the skies and out of the very planet he lived in.

Back when Cid was a child, he never realized or noticed how huge the area around him was. The entirety of the planet and beyond. When he was a child, all he knew was the very sky he would watch for hours and the ground he stood on to glimpse up at the sky. Cid never had much friends and was considered a loner. He wouldn't have gotten along with anyone else anyways.

The other kids used to pick on him because of his past time of always staring at the sky. They thought that maybe he was really an alien hoping to return back to another planet. His parents were inventors and they were often too busy to pay attention to Cid's odd stare-at-the-sky hobby. Cid was pretty content with this anyways until he reached his teenage days when he finally decided that maybe he should start inventing just like his parents.

He was figuring out how to construct a flying vehicle in the air. At night while he was a child, he dreamt of what the model would look like and the dream with the model would change differently in each new dream. It was then until a very day when Cid had created the very first flying vehicle. This was his proudest achievement ever.

It was many years after those days, and day by day the times seemed to be getting worse. Cid had a feeling that he wouldn't be thinking back to the good old days for a while when Shinra had come to Rocket Town, and those strange group of people. Could Cid's future dreams be achieved? They were in his past...


End file.
